


You Do Video Games?

by That One Weird Kid (Heart_of_a_demon)



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_a_demon/pseuds/That%20One%20Weird%20Kid
Summary: Uncle mark finds out about my video games





	1. The phone call

I had never even thought about telling my uncle about my video games. 

I always knew him as just uncle Mark, and never really thought of him as Markiplier, the all wonderful YouTuber king of horror games and FNAF. 

They seemed like two entirely different people to me, the man who had known me my whole life and taught me how to cook, and the man the internet essentially worships who squawks at video games for a living.

It was Tuesday, I think, when he called to tell me he was coming over from LA. 

"Don't tell your parents, I want this to be a surprise."

"A surprise? How're you getting here without us picking you up when the airport's an hour and a half's drive away?"

" I'm not flying in, me and Amy are driving , and we're bringing Chica too."

"A thirteen hour drive with an animal and a dog in the same car? Amy won't even know what hit her "

"I'm not that bad. And besides, I'll be doing most of the driving, while everyone else is asleep."

"Whatever. I gotta go. Mom and dad are taking us to the skating rink. See you next week! Bye!"

"Bu-bye."

After skating for about two hours, mom, dad,Kellis and me went home (Kellis is my older brother) and I immediately went to my computer to work on my latest project.

I'm almost done. I have been working on this game for a year and a half now. 

Original soundtrack, personalized characters, hand drawn backgrounds, the whole shebang. All I have left to do is tie the voicing to the program. Then it's finished.


	2. Get The Door

Sleep deprivation, bloodshot eyes, random twitching, minor auditory hallucinations, all worth it. I haven't slept for more than an hour at a time for 48 hours now, but the game is finished. 

I crashed on the couch, turned on pandora, and started snoring like a giant bear with swamp grass up its nose. (Just to let you know, I slept for twelve hours straight. No movement, no nothing, didn't even twitch)

A couple days later, mom was in her office, dad was making breakfast, and Kellis was doing some summer school project or whatever, when someone knocked on the door, all horror movie like. Dad looked around for Kellis and when he didn't see him, the inevitable   
"Devan, get the door!" was shouted from the kitchen. 

I walked to the door, fully aware of who was on the other side, with a plan. I open the door and immediately shush mark and signal for him to wait for just a second. 

"Who is it?" My dad shouts.   
"No one, dad, just salesmen" "I already told you, we don't need any new vacuum" I drag them, quietly, into the house, along with their bags, while my dad is distracted.

"Ok, you guys need to be quiet, cuz I have a plan..."

 

 

"Hey, mom! Can you come help me in the living room real quick?"

"What is it, kiddo?" I hear her stand up from her chair.

"Just come see" I muffle my laughter as best I can, just imagining the look on her face when he sees her half brother standing in the middle of her living room.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." She walks out of the office and stops as soon as she sees him. 

"Heya, Linzie" Mark says as he flashes her his goofiest grin.

"Two years older, three inches shorter. Still waiting on that growth spurt?" She knows how to push his buttons so well.

"Get over here" she says, dragging him in for a giant bear hug. 

" Linzie, air!"is all he manages to choke out before she shoves him onto the couch. 

" Don't break him before he's even had food!" Dad says, plates of pancakes already in hand.


	3. Latest What?

After getting everyone to the kitchen, the usual thing you'd expect from my family at breakfast : conversations that turn into arguments really quick. After all that mess, the conversation went from Mark to video games to gerbils to I don't even know what. I'm not even sure how we got to gerbils, if I'm being honest.

"So, Kellis, how's summer school going?" Mark asks. I don't think he knows what else to say at this point.

"Good. We get to blow stuff up tomorrow, so that's cool." At least Kellis ain't bored there. 

"Ok, cool. So what about you, Dev? Anything cool happen to you recently?" 

"Lack of sleep, hearing stuff, project's finally done at least." 

"Oh, What project?" He tilts his head and the floof immediately falls in his eyes.

"I've been working on this thing for months trying to get everything just right, but now I'm done and I can finally get it up online."

" What is it though?" He continues, sounding genuinely curious.

"Oh, it's my latest video game."


End file.
